Paul Eiding
Paul Eiding (born March 28, 1957 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American voice actor, voice instructor and actor. He's known for voicing: Judicator Aldaris in StarCraft, Max Tennyson in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Perceptor in The Transformers and Roy Campbell in Metal Gear Solid. He's also known as: Otis Paul and Paul Otis. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Miserable Diner (ep11) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Dock (ep43), Governor (ep23), Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Ferris Dolan (ep32) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Max Tennyson, Announcer (ep45), Camper (ep1), Chicken Soldier (ep47), Firey Buddy (ep33), Old Max, Radio Chatter#2 (ep44), Seasoned Pro (ep14), Security Guard#2 (ep2), TV Announcer (ep2), Thug (ep45), Upgrade Max (ep17) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Max Tennyson, Alien Serf (ep21), Bunker HighBreed (ep34), Chair Alien (ep30), DNAlien (ep1), DNAlien (ep26), DNAlien#3 (ep22), DNAlien#4 (ep22), HighBreed (ep14), Ishyama (ep45), Lukik (ep27), Moe (ep6), Mouldywarp (ep29), New Alien (ep30), Truck Driver (ep5) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Blukic, Max Tennyson, Albedo (Ultimate; ep77), Dog (ep68), Eyeguy, Future Max (ep79), Highbreed Bailiff (ep58), Hoodlum (ep3), Khyber's Dog, Liam/Lowlife, Prisoner (ep70), Ultimate Spidermonkey, Zed, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Colonel (ep31), Guard#1 (ep32), Guard#2 (ep32), Max Tennyson *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Cy Cologne, General (ep13), Mister X, Number 7, President of the United States *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Max's Father (ep1), Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Dr. N. Zyme *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Bennett, Technician#1 (ep10) *The Smurfs (1986-1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Captain *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Interviewee#1, Interviewee#3, Pa Kent 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Abigail's Father *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Max Tennyson *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Scribe Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Roy Campbell Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Dock, Narrator *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Earth Nation Engineer, Fire Nation Soldiers, Governor *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Max Tennyson, Security System Voice *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Blukic, Eye Guy, Khyber's Dog, Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Max Tennyson *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Scarecrow *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Dr. Richard Meyers *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Arlen Glass, Vault-Tec Rep *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Zephyr *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Zephyr *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Zephyr *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Argos *Sacrifice (2000) - Eldred *Samurai Western (2005) - Franklin Goldberg, Group Leader 1 *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Executor *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Executor, Overmind, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - General Grayne, Lord Nefarid *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Felldir, Galmar, Septimus *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - High Priest B, Prunewell, Store Owner, Villager B *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Gado, System Voice *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Hojo *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Cedric, Firbit Abductee#2 *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Hojo *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Yukimura *Grandia II (2000) - Skye, Brother 3, Carpaccio, Oro *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Diviner I *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Roy Campbell *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Rufus Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Automotive' *Ford Focus (2016) - Roy Campbell (YouTube Commercials) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2016. Category:American Voice Actors